james_bond_007fandomcom-20200215-history
Quantum of Solace (film)
''Quantum of Solace ''is a 2008 spy film and twenty-second official installment of the James Bond film series. It is the second to star Daniel Craig as James Bond and is also the first to act as a direct sequel to the previous film, following on from where 2006's Casino Royale left off. Olga Kurylenko and Gemma Arterton co-star as the Bond girls with Mathieu Amalric and Joaquín Cosío as the two main Bond villains. The cast is rounded out by appearances by Judi Dench, Rory Kinnear, Anatole Taubman and Jeffrey Wright among others. Cast Daniel Craig as James Bond, British MI6 agent 007. Olga Kurylenko as Camille Montes, Greene's girlfriend who is really on a vendetta against Medrano, who was responsible for the death of her family. Camille is notable as the only main Bond girl who Bond does not sleep with at any point during the film. Mathieu Amalric as Dominic Greene, an agent of Quantum who is plotting to steal Bolivia's water supply and stage a coup d'état. Joaquín Cosío as General Luiz Medrano, a Bolivian general seeking Greene's assistance in overthrowing the government. He is also the one who killed Camille's family. Anatole Taubman as Elvis, Greene's main henchman. Gemma Arterton as Strawberry Fields, an MI6 agent assigned to the task of retrieving the rogue Bond from Bolivia. Jeffrey Wright as Felix Leiter, Bond's close friend from the CIA. David Harbour as Gregg Beam, the CIA Section Chief of South America. Giancarlo Giannini as René Mathis, Bond's old friend who again assists him. Jesper Christensen as Mr. White, a high-ranking member of Quantum. Fernando Guillén Cuervo as Chief Carlos, the Bolivian Chief of Police who acts as Mathis' contact but later betrays him to Quantum. Paul Ritter as Guy Haines, an advisor to the British Prime Minister who is secretly a member of Quantum. Judi Dench as M, the head of MI6 and Bond's superior. Rory Kinnear as Bill Tanner, the MI6 Chief of Staff. Tim Pigott-Smith as the British Secretary of State for Foreign and Commonwealth Affairs. Simon Kassianides as Yusef Kabira, a Quantum agent who seduces female agents and manipulates them into giving up valuable information, including Vesper Lynd. Stana Katic as Corinne Veneau, a Canadian operative and Yusef's next target. Neil Jackson as Edmund Slate, a hitman hired by Greene to eliminate Camille. Glenn Foster as Craig Mitchell, M's personal bodyguard who is secretly a Quantum double-agent. Oona Chaplin as the Perla de las Dunas' receptionist who is saved by Camille from being raped by Medrano. Music See also: Quantum of Solace (soundtrack) and Another Way to Die The theme song for Quantum of Solace was performed by Jack White and Alicia Keyes. It is the first and, to date, only Bond title song to be a duet. Similar to previous songs such as All Time High from Octopussy, Another Way to Die does not contain the words Quantum of Solace in the title or lyrics. David Arnold returned again to provide the score to the film, in what is to date his final contribution to them Bond series. Category:Films Category:Eon Productions Category:Quantum of Solace